The present invention relates to pesticides.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pesticide comprising a molded body made of a water-insoluble organic solid substance in which one or more finely divided metal phosphides, preferably aluminum phosphide and/or magnesium phosphide, are embedded, and to a process for producing such a pesticide.